Being Me
by obsidians
Summary: This is a first person narrative from Reno's point of view regarding his relationship with the women in his life. Rated M for subject matter.


I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no money writing these stories.

My name's Reno and I belong to a spy network called the TURKS. My last name is irrelevant and I rarely use it. Heck I don't even legally exist, yo.

When I stand before the mirror, I see just myself: a tall man of twenty six year of age with a lithe, or if you prefer, lanky physique. There isn't much to me body-wise, but I what I have is impressive. I have muscle where it counts and more than enough to satisfy the women of the world; south of my belt buckle that is.

I could easily get my gang tattoos removed, but they are just as much a part of me as my flame red hair.

I've heard all the ginger jokes and even find some amusing but here's the thing; I have no problem getting laid. My looks aren't those of a classic pretty boy, but there's plenty to admire about them and lots of women do. I like pretty women and they adore me, I'm a generous lover and don't judge them whether they just need a meaningless fuck or comfort sex.

I like to drink as many young men my age do and flirt a lot and score whenever I can with a healthy, young woman with a tight body. I don't get into kinks much but am not adverse to mild bondage or giving a light spanking.

However, here's the thing that separates me from other young men: I'm a trained assassin who kills on the orders of the President. I've tortured people during interrogations and done other things that would make another man have a mental breakdown.

But I'm a survivor, I know how to blow off steam, so if you see me out and about drunk and trying to pick up; let's just say I had a hard day at work.

How many women have I been with, hundreds? Thousands? Not sure. I've given so many names over the years to women that I barely know who I am anymore. It was necessary to maintain my twilight existence in the shadows.

I don't go in for relationships, I've had so many women trying to steer me out of my playboy ways and before an altar but they all got the same from me; nada. As generous as I am with my body, my heart is my own and remains untouched.

I'm clean and safe as I always buy good quality condoms in a family-sized packages, I guess you could call it that if such a product existed.

I know men complain that condoms kill the sensation, but I would rather have a bit of diminished pleasure than another person born nine months later that I would be legally responsible for. If you go into heat, cover your meat. That's my motto.

My point is, there are only four women that really know me. The real me that is. What I really do for a living and know about my background as a bastard street rat ex-thug.

The first is Elena, she's a TURK too, she knows exactly what we do and I'm sure has her own coping mechanisms. She's bright and cheerful and everyone thinks we have a thing going because we're frequently together. Yes misery loves company, but she's not into me. I wouldn't say no I suppose if she asked. She's a friend and a colleague who has her eye on the prize, in her case, our fearless leader, Tseng. So other men don't seem to exist to her, other then as somewhat friends and work colleagues, such as we are. I'm sure she's getting her jollies on with other men discreetly while she's on vacation, but I'm not one to question or judge her. She is how she is. Everyone seems to be pining for someone around here.

The next is Scarlet, she's beautiful but ugly inside, a true psychopath. Her only lust is for power and will fuck anyone to get it. By extension, she desires Rufus only for what he represents and she knows way too many secrets for his comfort. So he likes her to be distracted and orders us to run interference for him by keeping her satisfied. After fucking saggy, wrinkled old men, Scarlet carves a hot young body once in a while. That's where we the male TURKS come in. Our bodies and souls are sworn to Shinra, yup even _that_ part. Elena is exempt from this for obvious reasons.

Scarlet loves it rough and will bite and scratch while she couples, I remove very little clothing-wise when it comes to laying her as result. I do it as clinically as possible, as much as you can when having sex with someone. She doesn't need kisses or to be seduced, she just needs to be almost violently taken to the point of leaving bruises on her pale flesh. The fact is, she doesn't really engage with us any more than she has too, we all might as well be tall, awkwardly shaped vibrators she uses to get off with. Once we are done, that's it, afterplay seems a foreign concept to her. She dresses and leaves without comment.

Then there is Tifa, who's Scarlet's total opposite. Tifa's kind and virtuous. The woman you always seem to wake up in the care of after being injured, the kind with a wet cloth to cool your brow super glued to her hand.

Virtuous? So you're probably wondering what 's she doing with a known playboy like me? Let's just say that I offered her comfort one night and it led to more.

I tell you, of all the women I've slept with, it's the virtuous ones you have to guard your heart against.

Tifa loves her sex skin on skin, soft, sweet, gentle and clingy. Love making I suppose you would call it if you're so inclined, but I'm not. She loves to cuddle me and kiss me while I take her in the missionary position, her hands on my body touch me softly and reverently.

She seems to have a bit of a bridal fetish and it wouldn't surprise me if she has a wedding dress already tucked into some closet. I must have carried her to bed one thousand time.

She's my favourite of all the women I have ever been with.

So why not give myself to her you're probably wondering? The way I'm talking about her seems to indicate I like her. A life spent with a good woman who knows everything about me and accepts it all. It sounds almost perfect don't you think?

Wrong. Here's the thing: I don't have her heart, that belongs to another spiky haired man and it's always his name she sobs out in climax. So I'm just a stand in for him until he gets his shit together and comes home to her. So I don't see myself purchasing a diamond ring any time in the future. I told you everyone pines for someone.

That brings us to Yuffie, she's a sneaky little ninja and loves spontaneity. We got involved one time after a skirmish when we were sworn enemies that ended up with us fucking amongst the wreckage we caused. She treats sex as a challenge and tries to get the jump on me all the time by leaping out at me. She hasn't bested me yet. She's loud and has more moves on her than a monkey. Sex in odd places is a favourite with her, be it washroom stall of a movie theatre when I'm there with another woman or in a closet at work with my hand clenched over her mouth. Her climax has her shrieking out Vincent.

I sometimes wonder if I should invest in a red cape and coffin and lay her in it. But honestly, why waste the money? It's not like I will ever be considered as the Emperor of Wutai simply because its bratty Princess has an itch to scratch. Wouldn't her royal daddy love to have me as son-in-law? He'd probably have me killed first. Let's face it, she's just another horny broad needing an outlet and that's where I come in, literally. Or more like; she needs something plugged into her socket and I tend to fill empty ones rather well, if I do say so myself.

So you're wondering what I get out all of all this? Simple; my sanity.

The lonely women in my life need someone for various reasons of their own and as I said, I don't judge.

What I am is Reno, no last name. I'm a TURK. I've been alone most of my life and probably will die alone in a blaze of glory.

But at the end, I know I'll had a hell of a lot of fun. What else can you ask for?


End file.
